movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Pinkie Pie X Arrow: The Movie (2020 film)/Transcript
Opening Scene (The Beginning/Main Titles): (Robyn Stewart Studios logo) (Hasbro logo) Narrator: A long time ago, in a galaxy far far away. A whole new world called "Planet Earth". But there's only one place will found a new home, Ponyville. So Pinkie Pie and Arrow gets together as a team. After that, all the villains are becoming evil. Beyond time, A team will fight together with villains. And they all lived happily ever after...but there's just the beginning. Robyn Stewart Studios presents a Hasbro production Narrator: Prepare yourself for a new hero. Pinkie Pie X Arrow: The Movie (A camera zooms in Ponyville) (Pinkie Pie walking in 5 seconds) (Arrow walking in 5 seconds) (Pinkie Pie bangs Arrow's forehead) Scene 1 (Pinkie Pie Meets Arrow): Pinkie Pie: Arrow? (Arrow get happy at look around at Pinkie Pie) Pinkie Pie (happy): Arrow! Arrow (happy): Pinkie Pie! Tigger (happy): Ahhh, I'm Here is and now. (Arrow running to Pinkie Pie) (Pinkie Pie running to Arrow) (Pinkie Pie laughing) (Arrow laughing) (Pinkie Pie kisses Arrow) Tigger: You two can't wait until after the wedding? (Pinkie Pie and Arrow the Reindeer kissing his a 10 minutes) Pinkie Pie: Oh Arrow, I so love you, oh right! Arrow The Reindeer: Yeah, Pinkie Pie. I like heart. (Arrow and Pinkie Pie kissing his a 6 minutes) Tigger: Look kids, I can see you're in a hurry, I'll try to keep it quick. (Pinkie Pie and Arrow he walks away then the door closes behind them and rams Tigger's chest) Tigger: NO, No, No, no, no, no, NO, and no. (Tigger slamming against ground, Pinkie Pie and Arrow his run away) Scene 2 (TBA): TBA. Song 1 (The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers): Tigger: the wonderful thing about tiggers Is tiggers are wonderful things! Their tops are made out of rubber Their bottoms are made out of springs! They're bouncy, trouncy, flouncy, pouncy Fun, fun, fun, fun, fun! But the most wonderful thing about tiggers is I'm the only one Tiggers are cuddly fellas Tiggers are awfully sweet Ev'ryone el-us is jealous That's why I repeat... and repeat The wonderful thing about tiggers Is tiggers are marvelous claps! They're loaded with vim and vigor They love to leap in your laps! They're jumpy, bumpy, clumpy, thumpy Fun, fun, fun, fun, fun! But the most wonderful thing about tiggers is I'm the only one I-I-I'm, the only... oof! Scene 3 (TBA): TBA. Scene 4 (TBA): TBA. Song 2 (I'm Gonna Be a Monkey!): Ren: Okay Stimpy, it's time for you're evolving lessons. Stimpy: Oh rapture! They swing by their tales greatest of ease. Those hairy mammals we call monkeys They have so much fun just living in trees Oh, how I'd love to be one of these... Soooo... I'm gonna be a monkey! A monkey, monkey, monkey! A monkey, monkey, monkey! Monkey, monkey, monkey! I'm gonna be a monkey A monkey monkey monkey Would you like to be one too? When one monkey's itchy Another is nice He picks at his back for vermin and lice And if he gets hungry, he'll pour on some spice And eat the bugs without thinking twice Mmmmmm... Mm. Delicious! Soooo... I'm gonna be a monkey! A monkey, monkey, monkey! A monkey, monkey, monkey! Monkey, monkey, monkey! I'm gonna be a monkey A monkey monkey monkey Would you like to be one too? Ren: Okay, if you want to be a monkey, you gotta learn to act like a monkey. And I got the know-how 'cause I've seen every Tarzan movie ever made. So watch and learn (Filthy's Dance plays as Ren says...) Ren: Now note the ease with which I swing so nimbly hither and yon Witness as I perform an amazing double somersault & catch myself with my prehensile tail. Oh no... (scream!!) Stimpy: Oh, I get the idea! (Jungle Boogie plays as Stimpy says...) Stimpy: Uh oh (scream!) (Splat and crash) (back to the monkey song) Stimpy: Now I am a monkey A monkey monkey monkey... Ren: And I am a monkey too. Scene 5 (TBA): TBA. Scene 6 (TBA): TBA. Song 3 (Turn Off That Racket! You're Driving Me Crazy!): Singer: Turn off that racket! You're driving me crazy! Turn off that racket! You're driving me crazy! You're yap-yap-yapping, but you're not saying much You're flip-flappy-flapping, think I'm losing touch Like a train in my brain, that's the nation of pain Like a henhouse squawking or the clyde horse talking? Turn off that racket! You're driving me crazy! You're yap-yap-yapping, but you're not saying much You're flip-flappy-flapping, think I'm losing touch. Scene 7 (TBA): TBA. Scene 8 (TBA): TBA. Song 4 (Ready As I'll Ever Be): Mr. Cat: Any moment now, "Your Highness". Believe me, I know I've sunk pretty low But whatever I've done you deserved Kaeloo: Mr. Cat... Mr. Cat: Quiet! I'm the bad guy, that's fine It's no fault of mine And some justice at last will be served Kaeloo: Please, listen! Mr. Cat: Now it's time to step up Or it's time to back down And there's only one answer for me And I'll stand up and fight 'Cause I know that I'm right And I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready Ready as I'll ever be Stumpy: Cap, are you sure you're up for this? Reilly the Beaver: Actually, I don't think I am. I'll only slow you down. Pat: But how are you gonna lead the assault? Reilly the Beaver: I'm not. She is. Mena: Now it's time to rise up Or it's time to stand down And the answer is easy to see And I swear by the sword If you're in, get on board Are you ready? Stumpy: I'm ready Pat and Stan: We're ready Crossover Characters: We're ready Mena: Ready as I'll ever be Barry Bear: There you are! Wolffe D. Wolf: Yes, yes. I just had to make a stop in the kitchen. I'm told you're pretty handy with one of these. Barry Bear: Heehee...I sure am. Wolffe D. Wolf: Are you quite sure we can do this? Barry Bear: Together we will, guarantee... Mr. Cat: I'll make them hear me Crossover Characters: Now it's time to redeem Or it's time to resolve Mena: Prove they can trust me Crossover Characters: And the outcome will hardly come free Barry Bear: I'll save my home and family Crossover Characters: Now the line's in the sand And our moment's at hand Stumpy: And I'm ready Mena: I'm ready Barry Bear and Wolffe D. Wolf: I'm ready Mr. Cat: Ready as I'll ever be... Scene 9 (TBA): TBA. Scene 10 (TBA): TBA. Song 5 (Heffalumps and Woozles): Honeypot Quartet: They're black, they're brown, they're up, they're down They're in, they're out, they're all about They're far, they're near, they're gone, they're here They're quick and slick, they're insincere Beware, beware Be a very wary bear A Heffalump or Woozle Is very confusil A Heffalump or Woozle's very sly Sly, sly, sly They come in ones and twosles But if they so choozles Before your eyes you'll see them multiply Ply, ply, ply They're extraordinary So better be wary Because they come in every shape and size Size, size, size If honey's what you covet You'll find that they love it Because they'll guzzle up the thing you prize They're green, they're blue, they're pink, they're white They're round, they're square, they're a terrible sight They tie themselves in horrible knots They come in stripes or polka dots Beware, beware Be a very wary bear (musical interlude) They're extraordinary So better be wary Because they come in every shape and size Size, size, size If honey's what you covet You'll find that they love it Because they'll guzzle up the thing you prize They're black, they're brown, they're up, they're down They're in, they're out, they're all about They're far, they're near, they're gone, they're here They're quick and slick, they're insincere Beware, beware Beware, beware Beware! Scene 11 (TBA): TBA. Song 6 (Found): Daggett Doofus: Mena, come back and save the Wedding with me, you can start over there, you can make new friends Someday, somewhere, somehow, You'll love again, You just need to find someone, Daggett Doofus and Mena: Someday, somewhere, somehow, (Someday, somewhere, somehow,) You'll love again, (I'll love again,) You just need to find someone, (I just need to find someone,) Someone who treats you better, (Someone who treats me better,) Someone who wants you around, (Someone who wants me around,) Someday, somewhere, somehow, (Someday, somewhere, somehow,) You're gonna feel found... (I'm gonna feel found...) Mena: Today, right here, right now, I already feel found... Scene 12 (TBA): TBA. Scene 13 (TBA): TBA. Song 7 (Lullaby for a Domestic cat): Sylvester J. Pussycat Sr.: Fate has been cruel and order unkind How can I have sent you away? The blame was my own; the punishment, yours The harmony's silent today But into the stillness I'll bring you a song And I will your company keep Till your tired eyes and my lullabies Have carried you softly to sleep Once did a pussycat who shone like the sun Look out on his kingdom and sigh He smiled and said, "Surely, there is no pussycat So lovely and so well beloved as I" So great was his reign and so brilliant his glory That long was the shadow he cast Which fell dark upon the young pussycat he loved And grew only darker as days and nights passed Soon did that pussycat take notice that others Did not give his pussycat his due And neither had he loved his as he deserved She watched as his pussycat's unhappiness grew But such is the way of the limelight, it sweetly Takes hold of the mind of its host And that foolish pussycat did nothing to stop The destruction of one who had needed his most Lullay moon Domestic cat, goodnight pussycat mine And rest now in moonlight's embrace Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth Through cloud, and through sky, and through space Carry the peace and the coolness of night And carry my sorrow in kind Mr. Cat, you're loved so much more than you know May troubles be far from your mind And forgive me for being so blind The years now before us Fearful and unknown I never imagined I'd face them on my own May these thousand winters Swiftly pass, I pray I love you; I miss you All these miles away May all your dreams be sweet tonight Safe upon your bed of moonlight And know not of sadness, pain, or care And when I dream, I'll run away and meet you there Sleep... Sleep... Sleep... Scene 14 (TBA): TBA. Scene 15 (TBA): TBA. Song 8 (Gira La Cote English Version): Heffalumps and Woozles: The sharpening stone turns, it turns!… Grease and hone the blade, so that it glistens, and spouts fire and blood! The work of the executioner never ends… It never ends… … where Bowser reigns! … where Bowser reigns! Grease and hone the blade! Fire and blood! Gentle lovers, come forward! Gentle lovers! Come forward! With the hooks and the knives! We are ready to weave your skin! Gentle lovers, come forward! …We are ready to weave! Whoever stikes the gong will see her appear,… …will see her appear, white as jade, cold like that saber, he is the beautiful Bowser! Gentle lovers, … … come forward! When the gong sounds, the executioner rejoices! Love is futile without luck! When the gong sounds, the executioner rejoices! Grease and hone the blade! There are three enigmas, but one death! Grease and hone the blade! Turn, turn!… There are three enigmas, When the gong sounds, Gentle lovers, There are three enigmas, may the blade glisten, and spout blood. Who will strike the gong? Death! Death!… Ah, ah! ah, ah!… … where Bowser reigns! Ah! Scene 16 (TBA): TBA. Song 9 (Ren's Pecs): Stimpy: I've never asked for anything, just your happiness. And now that you have found it, I should be glad, I guess. But I've played in my litter box as long as I can, And I would give most anything just to hear "What is it, man?" I know you've got your pecs now and gone on to bigger things, But before you go and flex now, there's a cat at home who sings That each and every day and night he misses his best friend, And I only need to see you once to make this feeling end. No matter where you go, no matter what you do, Remember there's a little bit of Stimpy's butt in you. And just once, when you strike that pose, could you think of me? 'Cause when I scratch my rear I think of how it used to be... The house is much too quiet now that I don't hear your voice And you know that I'd be with you if I only had my choice But I know I will smile again when I see your name in lights And when they talk about you I'll tell them That I knew you when you were just Ren... Scene 17 (TBA): TBA. Song 10 (Heffalumps and Woozles Reprise): Bowser: A Heffalump or Woozle Is very confusil A Heffalump or Woozle's very sly They come in ones and twosles But if they so choozles Before your eyes you'll see them multiply King R. Rool: They're extraordinary So better be wary Because they come in every shape and size Sylvester J. Pussycat Sr.: If honey's what you covet You'll find that they love it Because they'll guzzle up the thing you prize... Scene 18 (TBA): TBA. Scene 19 (TBA): TBA. Song 11 (It's a 'B' Movie): Heffalumps and Woozles: Watch yourself Don't fall off of the shelf Bowser: You must be the new boys in town Norbert Foster: What's that sound? Is someone moving 'round? Ridley the Penguin: Sit down for a spell You don't look so well Hovis: Wait a minute! I feel great! You just leave yourself to fate You might as well just hang around Bowser and King R. Rool: It's too late We've got to operate Ridley the Penguin: Just try to relax It's a house of wacks! Bowser, King R. Rool, and Sylvester J. Pussycat Sr.: Oh I remember Frankenstein Shivers up my spine Bowser and King R. Rool: Whoa-oh Blaze: I'm for getting out of here Bowser, King R. Rool, and Sylvester J. Pussycat Sr.: No need to shout, my dear Bowser and King R. Rool: No-oh Queen Stormella: Who will go To the cellar down below? Doctor Eggman: Trouble is a-bubblin' in the brew Bowser, King R. Rool, Sylvester J. Pussycat Sr., Queen Stormella, and Stormella's Pet Wolves: And while you're down there, Mr. Vincent Price Will give you good advice Ridley the Penguin: He'll know what to do You just tell him "Boo!" Doctor Eggman: He will put the voodoo In the stew I'm telling you! Heffalumps and Woozles: It's like a movie It's a 'B' movie show It's like a movie It's a 'B' movie show CatDog: This is weird! Rocko Rama: It's much worse than I feared Norbert Foster: I'll close my eyes and make it disappear CatDog, Rocko Rama, and Norbert Foster: This is strange! Doctor Eggman: It ain't home on the range Heffalumps and Woozles: You just tell St. Pete That you got cold feet Crossover Characters: There goes the sun; here comes the night Somebody turn on the light Somebody tell me that fate has been kind Heffalumps and Woozles: You can't go out! You are out of your mind! It's like a movie It's a 'B' movie show It's like a movie It's a 'B' movie show variously Aaaa-aaaa-aaaa-aaaah... (x3) Scene 20 (TBA): TBA. Scene 21 (TBA): TBA. Ending Song (TBA): TBA. Category:Transcripts Category:Movie transcripts Category:2020 Category:Pinkie Pie X Arrow: The Movie (2020 film)